Blood Prince
Zukia Tojiro stands before the mighty Vampiro drenched in blood and battle scars but regardless he remains unfazed. Vampiro is astonished not only that he can stand but that Zukia was able to still use his Shikai. Ready in his battle stance with his corpse dolls at the ready Zukia orders them to attack the mighty Soberano. Faced with several corpse dolls at once Vampiro is now on the defensive. The dolls attack and attack not letting up, Vampiro is overwhelmed at the number of enemies he is fighting, Zukia looked on from a distance clenching his chest; he is still trying to regain his strenth from the prior battle. One of the dolls managed to give Vampiro a medium sized cut on the face, Vampiro retaliated with his own blade and sliced the doll in two. However to his suprise the top half of the doll continued to attack him. "Just what the hell are these things?" he asked. "They are corpse dolls" said Zukia calmly but in a slightly raspy voice, "They will continue to fight so long as they have the will to fight". Vampiro became annoyed and tried to slice the fractured doll but the other two managed to get behind him and hold him. Stuggling to get free Vampiro started to roar but to no avail. The two remaing dolls charge in but Vampiro unleashed a Cero from his mouth eradicating the already torn in half doll, the other doll managed to escape, and proceeded to stab Vampiro through the chest. Vampiro began to cough up blood and started to curse under his breath. Though Vampiro was hurt he managed to turn his head to the wounded Zukia. "You're an interesting opponent Zukia-san, not only can you summon the dead but you can copy the abilities of other shinigami. Truly it's most impressive.... However the abilities of an Arrancar and a Soberano are above you" remarked Vampiro. Turning his head back to his undead opponents he sneered. "You puppets are just mindless dolls unable to feel pain and sorrow, I truly envy you guys" said Vampiro but the puppets made no gesture. Vampiro's body began to glow and his aura began to appear, "El gran estallido (Big Bang)" he said. Without warning a crystal blue orb formed over Vampiros head and fired off a multitude of Ceros resembling lightning, instantly incenerating the once dominant corpse dolls with relative ease. Zukia looked on to see Vampiro brushing him self off from the attack. "You seem confused my rival, that was my El gran estallido, it allows me to fire a multitude of Cero at close range; an impressive technique. Thats my Hollow side showing through" he said. Vampiro then calmly walked towards the still recovering Zukia. Unsure of what was next Zukia took his stance, "Bakudo #40" he called out. Two stone serpents rose from the ground and bound Vampiro's arms, he stuggled to gain freedom but Zukia wasn't going to let that happen. Not wanting to take a chance at Vampiro getting free Zukia cast Bakudo #63 to bind Vampiro with spiritual ropes. "You're pretty good at that Kido crap, it's strong even without the incantation. No wonder my brother worries about facing you in mortal combat" chuckled the imprisoned Soberano. Desperate to break free Vampiro launched a Cero from his unguarded mouth but Zukia easily blocked it with Bakudo #39's energy sheild despite his condition. Zukia's black aura seemed to grow steadily as both opponents stared each other down. While bound Vampiro began to think. "Seems moment by moment this guys power is increasing.... yet he hasn't released Bankai.... its strange but I feel as if something is inside him.... some unknown force with a killing intent stronger than his own". Raising his head Vampiro looked at Zukia with a half smile. "I had no intention on using this move as it will all but drain me but I have a feeling thats whats its goignt o take to kill someone like you. With that said Vampiro's body began to be enveloped in reddish black energy which generated a burning gust of wind. "My ultimate move, El Caótico último Derramamiento de sangre (The Chaotic Final Bloodshed), it has the ability to disenegrate everything around me" he said. "Farewell captain" he said with a smile. Vampiro then yelled at the top of his lungs causing everything to shake, as he did this a surge of energy erupted from his body thus disenegrating the Kido's that Zukia had cast to bind him in place. Now free from his prison Vampiro charged his sword causing it to grow immediatley rushing in to stab Zukia. Unable to react in time Zukia took the sword dead on. Within moments Zukia's body burst into flames, the fire enveloped the whole room burining the very air. Vampiro withdrew his sword and his arm went back to normal, though he seeemed out of breath. "It took my best attack to crush him, but alas it worked. Vampiro fell to one knee trying to regain his wind yet he managed to smile. At last he had finished Zukia, he finally achieved victory, he finally achieved honor in a blazing glory. [[Fade to Black Dust|'Back ']]| [[Cruel Seduction|'Forward']] Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters